


love that radiates

by peachybuckys



Series: farm 'verse [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Married Life, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:13:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21588922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachybuckys/pseuds/peachybuckys
Summary: steve’s spent so many mornings like this. lying next to bucky, kissing him, both warm and safe. he could easily spend a million more doing this exact same thing.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: farm 'verse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1554448
Comments: 7
Kudos: 129





	love that radiates

**Author's Note:**

> here we have bucky laying in a sunspot, simply vibing. again, these aren't meant to be super long and can be read alone. i plan to do a good bunch of these. all mistakes are my own, enjoy!!!

Steve yawns as he drags himself down the stairs. He had slept in later then he meant to, there was an alarm set and everything. But he woke up to no Bucky in bed with him and the sun higher than usual in the sky, which means Bucky turned off the alarm when he got up. Asshole (god but steve loves him).

He rounds the corner into the kitchen, grabbing a mug off a shelf to pour himself a cup of coffee. There are no remnants of breakfast anywhere around him, so Bucky hasn’t eaten yet. Steve grabs a loaf of bread and begins putting pieces into the toaster. as he waits he pulls jam out for the toast, then goes to find Bucky.

Steve doesn’t have to go far. 

Bucky is in the living room on the floor. The sun is shining bright through their windows and Bucky’s lying directly in a sunspot. His hands are folded underneath his head with his hair fanned out all around him. The light from outside reflects off Bucky’s metal arm and makes his hair gleam golden brown.

Steve is so very,  _ very _ in love.

He walks over to his husband and lowers himself next to him. Bucky cracks an eye open.

“Warm enough?” Steve asks. 

Bucky nods with an “ _ mm _ ”. His eyes are completely open now.

“Alright, Buck. I’ve got food comin’.” Steve strokes his hand through Bucky’s hair and he practically purrs. He’s like a cat, Steve swears.

“Bring it in here?” Bucky takes a hand out from under his head to put it on Steve’s cheek, bringing him in for a kiss. Steve grins, all too happy to give him what he wants. Steve could kiss Bucky forever, even though he knows that’s not practical. He knew Bucky wouldn’t mind.

The kiss is soft, sweet, lingering. Bucky’s lips are soft and inviting, opening for him so easily. Their tongues meet just before Steve pulls back. He hears the  _ ding _ from the toaster.

“‘Course, Buck. Anything for you.” 

Steve pads back to the kitchen, spreading the jam on their slightly burnt toast. (“bucky, that’s weird.” “you’re weird.” and that was the end of that argument). He took their plates, along with his coffee mug, to the living room and plopped right back down next to Bucky. 

That’s where they would spend the rest of their morning. Until Bucky had to go into town to go grocery shopping, or until Steve had to go work on an art commission. 

Steve’s spent so many mornings like this. Lying next to Bucky, kissing him, both warm and safe. He could easily spend a million more doing this exact same thing. 

The rings on their fingers just give them more incentive to. 

**Author's Note:**

> my twitter and tumblr are peachybuckys :-)


End file.
